


Running on Hope

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Ryan rushes to save his boyfriend from a heist gone wrong before it's too late.(taken from this list: https://bishunter.tumblr.com/post/166019862331/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)28: things you said but not out loud





	Running on Hope

**Author's Note:**

> original link: https://bishunter.tumblr.com/post/166234866516/jeremwood-28

Ryan had known for several years that death came with being in one of the most wanted gangs in Los Santos, if not the country. It came with the job; Geoff told him so when he agreed to become a part of the Fakes. He had known for so long that he no longer feared death.

Of course, that didn’t mean he had given up. He would do his best to survive, just never at the expense of his crew members. That was the thing about the Fakes, they had become a tight-knit family in no time. And in this family, they knew that dying for each other would be something they would come across.

Ryan just wished that Jeremy never knew about that fact. Maybe it was selfish, but it was unfair for the poor boy to leave just as they realized their affections for each other.

A normal heist had turned dangerous when the LSPD had arrived much earlier than Matt had predicted for them, leaving the crew wholly unprepared. Still, they managed to fight them off, with Jeremy’s sniping taking out most of the officers.

They figured they were done and could continue as normal with the heist, with Jeremy climbing down from his situated building to Ryan. He remembered embracing his boyfriend, glad that, for the moment, he was safe.

Jeremy had soon broken away from Ryan, though, and ducked in front of him. Another officer had arrived and meant to aim for the Vagabond, instead hitting Jeremy’s stomach multiple times. He let out a yelp and crumpled to the ground, with Ryan sinking to his level soon after. He could only hear the single gunshot of another crew member killing the officer.

Ryan desperately pressed a hand to Jeremy’s stomach as Jack yelled for them to get out of there. He picked him up and rushed to the getaway car, despite the likelihood Jeremy wouldn’t make it out alive.

As they drove off, Ryan took off his mask and threw it to the floor, making Jeremy look at him. He was sweating from both the heat and his head being under the mask for far too long, but Jeremy didn’t seem to mind. While his dark brown eyes were glazed over, they looked so hopeful gazing at Ryan.

Now, Ryan wasn’t one to rely on hope. The idea that merely wishing for something was absurd to him–-you needed to actually work for that. This philosophy was thrown out the window the moment he knew Jeremy was dying.

They couldn’t do much in terms of medical assistance with the six of them cramped in the getaway car, and going to the hospital in their heist gear was out of the question. Hope was all they could use at this point.

All sound except for Jeremy’s shallow breathing had been tuned out for Ryan. Nothing else could’ve mattered in that moment. He could be gunned down five times over, but as long as Jeremy survived, he couldn’t care.

They eventually reached the penthouse, and Ryan took Jeremy in his arms. If nothing else, he could die safe, surrounded by his close friends–-friends who would do anything for him. His heart was still beating as Ryan laid him on the couch, knowing they would have to wash his dried blood off eventually. The rest of the crew could sense that he wanted to be alone with Jeremy, and from a pat on his shoulder from Jack, they went off to separate rooms.

With one of his hands still pressed to his wound, Ryan touched his forehead with Jeremy’s. He could feel his arm being lifted, and with what little strength he still had left, he hoisted Ryan’s hand to Jeremy’s cheek. Ryan gently stroked it with his thumb, and he gave his dying love a small smile. He reciprocated it, despite the tears both flowing now.

“I love you,” Ryan finally spoke, and he felt Jeremy nod against his head. Even though he didn’t say anything back, Ryan knew full well he felt the same.

Eventually, Jeremy had moved Ryan’s hand to rest over his heart instead of the wound. His heartbeat was irregular, struggling to continue. Before it was too late, Ryan kissed Jeremy one last time, letting his last sensation be one of intimacy and love before he faded away, never to return again.


End file.
